El Regreso
by DreamYuri
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia de dos Chicas que se aman secretamente pero muy pronto una de las dos dará el primer paso! quien sera?


**El Regreso**

-Hace días la pelinegra estaba triste ya que su mejor amiga se había ido ah estudiar por un tiempo ah Inglaterra, pasaban los días y la pelinegra estaba mas triste, de vez en cuando se comunicaba con la castaña por medio del Facebook. Ritsu estaba pensando en volver ah Japón para estar con sus amigas de la banda de HTT pero no podría hasta que terminara su periodo de estudia en Inglaterra. Pasaron meses desde la ultima vez que Mio se comunico con Ritsu y después de ese tiempo decidió entrar ah su cuenta de Facebook para ver si Ritsu estaba conectada y de sorpresa no lo estaba pero tenia 3 mensajes de ella. 1er mensaje: Hola! Mio!, 2do mensaje: Mio? Amor estas ay?, 3er mensaje: perdón Mio el auto corrector escribió "Amor" por error!. Ah Mio casi le da un ataque cuando vio esa palabra "Amor" Mio hasta se sonrojo por la palabra. Ritsu en ese momento se conecto.

Ritsu: Mio! Hola como estas! / envio con alegría

Mio: Bien Ritsu! Te extraño! /respondió algo triste

Ritsu: Tranquila Mio en un año estaré de nuevo en Japón!

Mio: Ritsu te lo voy ah decir si te veo aquí te agarro ah besos! / dijo alegre

Ritsu: Mio? Enserio? / respondió confundida

Mio: Ritsu claro que no! Sabes que somos mejores amigas!

Ritsu: Si pero las mejores amigas también se besan / respondió seria

Mio: RITSU ya basta / envió sonrojadamente.

-Desde que Mio y Ritsu se conocieron Mio siempre ah sentido una gran atracción hacia Ritsu pero nunca se lo quiso decir por miedo, Ritsu también sentía lo mismo pero tampoco se lo dijo, desde entonces la pelinegra y la castaña esconden sus sentimientos pero tarde o temprano alguno de los dos se descubrirá.

Ritsu: Mio! Te extraño / envio triste

Mio: Yo también Ritsu!

Ritsu: Extraño copiarte las tareas…

Mio: RITSU debes ser mas responsable / envio enojada

Ritsu: Mio es broma sabes que lo que extraño son tus abrazos / dijo seria

Mio: Ri-Ritsu.. °/° / envio sonrojada

-Desde esa conversación Mio no debaja de pensar en Ritsu, ya faltaba solo un año para que la castaña regresara ah Japón.

***1 año después***

- Ritsu entro ah su cuenta de Facebook para decirle ah Mio que ya estaba en el aeropuerto, Mio al recibir este mensaje se puso la ropa más linda que tenia y salió directo al aeropuerto.

***Aeropuerto 1:00***

-Mio al llegar al aeropuerto empezó ah buscar ah los ojos Dorados que la vuelven loca, después de unos minutos de buscarla, al fin la logro encontrar se corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

Ritsu: Hola! Mio te extrañe mucho!

Mio: Ri-Ritsu… / dijo mirándola ah los ojos

-Ritsu cerró sus ojos y empezó ah reír y Mio al ver que Ritsu tenia los ojos cerrados se puso enfrente de la castaña y poco ah poco se empezó ah acercar al rostro de Ritsu pero en ese momento Ritsu abrió sus ojos y vio ah Mio muy cerca de ella la castaña se sonrojo mas de lo normal.

Ritsu: M-Mio? Que estas..? / pregunto confundida

Mio: Eh? Pe-perdón Ritsu yo no quería..

Yui: Ricchan! Volviste! / dijo corriendo hacia Ritsu

Ritsu: Y-Yui!... no puedo respirar..

Azusa: Amor tranquila Ritsu-sempai no puede respirar / dijo jalando ah Yui

Ritsu: A-Amor? / pregunto sorprendida/ cuando paso eso?

Mugi: Hola Ricchan! / dijo gentilmente

Ritsu: Hola! Mugi!

Yui: Ricchan estas muy cerca de Mio! Que esta pasando aquí?! / dijo son sonrisa picarona

Ritsu: Eh? Yui … Mio es mi mejor amiga no puedo estar cerca de ella? Yo quiero mucho ah Mio! / dijo abrazandola

Mio: Ri-Ritsu ya basta….sueltame

Ritsu: Noo Mio tu eres mia!

Mio: Ritsu no bromees sobre esas cosas / dijo seria

-Mio en ese momento se logro soltar de Ritsu y se fue hacia su casa pero Ritsu iva detrás de ella aunque no lo supiera. Al llegar ah la casa de Mio la castaña se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella tomandola de la mano y volteándola para quedar de frente.

Ritsu: Mio… / dijo seria

Mio: Ritsu con eso no se juega ok? / dijo enojada

Ritsu: Mio pero yo no estoy jugando…

Mio: Entonces...

Ritsu: Tú eres mia! Y solo mia! / dijo sonriendo

Mio: Pero no tengo nada para que yo sea tuya.. / dijo nerviosa

Ritsu: Ahora lo tendras!..-Ritsu agarro ah Mio de la cintura acercándola ah ella en ese momento Ritsu busco el cuello de la pelinegra para poder marcar su territorio..- Listo termine!

Mio: Ritsu eso dolio.. / dijo muy sonrojada

Ritsu: Jeje perdón Mio pero lo importante es que ahora eres mia! / dijo feliz

Mio: Sí! / dijo con una pequeña sonrisa/ Te amo Ritsu!

Ritsu: Eh? Que dijiste Mio? / pregunto curiosamente

Mio: Que te extrañe mucho! / dijo sonrojada

Ritsu: Bueno Mio nos vemos mañana!

Mio: Vale!

-Ese mismo dia Mio no podía creer lo que había pasado, Ritsu había marcado territorio su cuello para hacerla suya. Mio estaba demasiado contenta mas de lo normal. Por el otro lado Ritsu pensaba que había hecho bien su trabajo, al hacer suya la pelinegra!. Pasaron días y las dos salian solas ¿porqué solas?.

***Casa Akiyama 6:50pm***

- Ritsu estaba esperando ah que Mio bajara de su habitación para poder ir al Centro Comercial, en el momento en que Mio estaba bajando Ritsu se quedo en Shock al ver lo hermosa que se veía Mio traia unos Jeans, unas Vans negras y una camisa roja con chaleco negro, Ritsu no aguanto mas y le dio una hemorragia nasal y callo al suelo, Mio fue rápidamente hacia Ritsu para levantarla y limpiarle la sangre.

Mio: Ritsu estas bien? / dijo preocupada

Ritsu: Sí tranquila Mio! Vamos! ..-en ese momento Ritsu tomo de la mano ah Mio y se fueron al Centro Comercial.

***Centro Comercial***

-Mio y Ritsu todavía estaban tomadas de la mano. Después de un tiempo llegaron ah un restaurante, era una sorpresa que Ritsu invitara en esta porque siempre Mio le pagaba la comida.

Mio: Ritsu...te puedo decir una cosa? / dijo nerviosa

Ritsu: Claro dime Mio! / dijo feliz

Mio: Yooo…eeehh yoo..- Ritsu en ese momento le tomo la mano y la miro fijamente ah los ojos.

Ritsu: Mio! Te kiero eres mi mejor amiga y tu puedes decírmelo si quieres!

Mio: T-Te amo… / dijo sonrojada

Ritsu: Te amo? M-Mio… / dijo sorprendida

Mio: Pe-perdón Ritsu.. / dijo avergonzada

Ritsu: Nada de perdón Mio… Yo también te amo y mucho! / dijo feliz!

-Se miraron fijamente por varios minutos hasta que una de las dos decidió decir algo.

Mio: Ritsu… pu-puedo.. besarte? / dijo totalmente sonrojada

Ritsu: Claro Mio!..-puso el menú abierto para tapar la escena..- Vamos Mio!

-Mio se puso detrás del menú y empezó ah acercarse ah Ritsu, en ese momento Mio hablo.

Mio: Ritsu estas segura de que puedo?

Ritsu: Sí Mio!

Mio: Va-vale..

-Mio se acerco ah Ritsu y con suavidad la beso, Ritsu no podía creer lo suaves que eran los labios de Mio. Todos estos años queriendo besar ah la pelinegra y el dia al fin llego! Ese beso fue suave, tierno y apasionante para las dos.

Ritsu: Mio… Te amo! / dijo dándole un pequeño beso

Mio: Yo también! Ritsu!

-Desde ese dia Ritsu y Mio salian todavía como amigas ¿Por qué nose?. Ya solo faltaban unos cuantos dia para que volvieran ah la Preparatoria y con el pasar de los días se iban acercando mas.

**15 dias después/ en la preparatoria**

-Mio se dirigía al salón del club de música ligera, ella pensaba que no estaría nadie ah esa hora. Cuando llego vio que solo estaba Ritsu, camino hacia ella y la abrazo por detrás y le dio un tierno y pequeño beso.

Mio: Hola Ritsu! / dijo feliz

Ritsu: Hola amor! / dijo sonriendo

Mio: Jeje y eso Ritsu? Desde cuando se dices "Amor"?

Ritsu: Desde que te envie aquel mensaje en Facebook!

Mio: Espera .. no fue tu auto corrector?

Ritsu: No! Mio esa era una indirecta! / dijo riéndose

Mio: Ri-Ritsuu… / dijo avergonzada

Ritsu: Tranquila amor! / dijo dándole un tierno beso

Yui: Que pasa aquí? Aah?!

Mio y Ritsu: Yu-Yui…. / dijeron avergonzadas

Yui: Ricchan.. tu acabas de besar ah Mio?

Ritsu: Eeh…-volvio ah ver ah Mio y esta estaba muy sonrojada..- Sí Yui yo acabo de besar ah Mio.

Yui: Que bien Ricchan! Azu-nyan! Mugii! Vengan!

Ritsu: Asuza y Mugi estaban ay? / dijo avergonzada/ Ay Dios…..

-Mio tomo la mano de Ritsu y la miro con ternura.

Mio: Ritsu…. Te amo!

Ritsu: Mio!..-se agacho hacia Mio y la beso rápido pero no pasa desapercibido.

Yui: Ricchaaan!..

Ritsu: Perdón Yui pero esque Mio es tan hermosa…..

-Yui, Azusa y Mugi se reian mas de lo normal, mientras que Ritsu y Mio se quedaron abrazadas.

***2 años después***

-Mio y Ritsu iban caminando de la mano como siempre lo han hecho. Después de unas cuantas horas Ritsu y Mio ya iban para sus casa cuando en el momento Ritsu sintió una bala entrar en su cuerpo de inmediato cae al suelo y Mio de inmediato llamo ah emergencias, la cuales llegaron de inmediato. Un tiempo después Ritsu ya estaba mejor.

Mio: Ritsu! Amor que bien que este mejor!

Ritsu: Amor! Jeje siii oye Mio..

Mio: S-Sí?..- Ritsu la beso en los labios pero esta vez fue profundo provocando ah Mio.

Ritsu: Mi-Mio tranquila / dijo alejándola un poco de ella

Mio: Pe-Perdon Ritsu / dijo avergonzada..

-Meses después del accidente Ritsu ya estaba devuelta ah la preparatoria, todas estaban contentas en especial Mio.

Yui y Mugi: Riiicchaaan! / dijeron contentas.

Azusa: Tranquilas viene saliendo del hospital.

Ritsu: Tranquila Azusa estoy como siempre fuerte! / dijo estirándose

-Despues de las clases Mio se fue ah quedar ah la casa de Ritsu. Mio silenciosamente se acerco ah Ritsu quien estaba frente al ordenador y Mio noto un pequeño rubor en el rostro de Ritsu.

Mio: Ritsu? / dijo preocupada

Ritsu: E-EH? / dijo nerviosa

Mio: Que paso? Porque estas haci?

Ritsu: M-Mi hermano viene ah vivir con migo…

Mio: Y eso que tiene de malo?

Ritsu: Que el me dice Papá….

Mio: Porque?

Ritsu: Porque siempre lo cuidaba yo entonces me hice como su "Papá".

-Pasaron meses y el hermano de Ritsu ya había llegado ah Japon y Ritsu tenia que estar pendiente de el ya que solo tenia 9 años.

Satoshi: Papáá tengo hambre..

Ritsu: Ya voy Satoshi!

-Ritsu bajo con Mio ah la cocina para preparar la comida.

Satoshi: Mamáá! Tengo hambre

Mio: Ma-Mamá?.. Ritsu

Ritsu: Aff Mio tu siempre vienes aquí entonces para mi hermano ya eres como su mamá!

-Mio se ruborizo totalmente ah ella nunca le habían dicho "Mamá". Pasaron los años y Ritsu y Mio vivian juntas desde ese entonces Ritsu y Mio son pareja y tienen ah Satoshi como un "Hijo" xD pero bueno no mas nada mejor que vivir con con tu amor y un pequeño hijo verdad!

_Fin_

Nota: Se que son un poco cortos mis fanfics per creo que le próximo será mas largo! Espero que les guste y Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo ah todos! x3


End file.
